1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel betaine compound and a process for the preparation thereof. More particularly, it relates to a betaine compound which acts on the skin mildly and exhibits excellent foaming power and detergency and which is useful as a surfactant for a hair or body detergent composition, and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a surfactant for a detergent has been required to exhibit not only excellent surface activity but also other excellent characteristics such as biodegradability and safety and low irritation to the eye and skin. Therefore, acylated amino acid or imidazoline type of surfactants have been widely used as those satisfying this requirement.
However, these surfactants are generally poor in foaming power and detergency which are essential to surface activity and therefore generally used as a component of a shampoo or the like, not alone, but rather together with an anionic surfactant such as an alkyl ether sulfate or alkyl sulfate, though they are excellent in safety.
However, the simultaneous use of such an anionic surfactant is in danger of roughening the skin, because the surfactant is highly irritating to the skin.
Accordingly, the development of a surfactant which is excellent in foaming power and detergency and highly safe has been strongly expected desired.